Rise Of The Guardians
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Percy Jackson Style. Following the events of the movie with twists of my own. Summary: When the evil spirit Pitch launches an assault on Earth, the Immortal Guardians team up to protect the innocence of children all around the world. Where does Percy come in? Well, he's supposed to help them! Join him as he discovers why he was chosen as well as find love on the way. Percabeth!
1. Prologue

Rise Of The Guardians

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I am merely changing it up a bit. _

* * *

Prologue

* * *

This is the story of how I died.

But, it's actually a good story. Sure there was dying at some part but it only added the drama. The more drama, the better right ?

Anyway, if you see me pop up, I'm just the annoying narrator aka Percy Jackson Overland Frost. I am also the star of this story. I bet you would love to hear more about the amazing me but we need to get on with the story.

Before I became Mr. Frost, I was just a normal kid. My name was Percy Jackson. How did I become Percy Jackson Overland Frost ? The answer lies in the story.

...

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon, in winter. Percy was up to his tricks again, making pranks like scaring his little brother. The boy carefully hid himself behind his brother's bedroom door so that when the little kid walked in, he'd be surprised. Percy heard small light footsteps and held his breath. When Percy was sure he was near, the raven head jumped out and let out an 'ARGHHH!' at the top of his lungs. His younger brother immediately screamed.

Percy couldn't help but laugh after seeing his brother's troubled expression expression. The older kid wish he had a camera because it was a total Kodak moment. As soon as his brother calmed down and saw it was Percy, he glared at him. Percy's brother had black hair and dark blue eyes. Percy also had dark hair but he had sea green eyes. His brother inherited more of their mom and Percy inherited more of their dad. Anyway, his brother's eyes started to water and Percy knew the child was going to cry. Which in turn would get the older boy scolded.

"Shhh!" Percy hastily told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. His brother sniffed. "Don't cry. How about I take you skating right now ?" His brother wiped away his tears and let a grin grow in his face, showing his few teeth. He nodded. "Okay, go get your sweater and meet me downstairs." He ran to his room and Percy went to his own. He wore a blue hoodie over his white shirt and brown pants. He grabbed their skates. Percy walked downstairs and saw that his brother was ready.

"Mom," Percy called. "We're going out to play." Of course he'd ever say where because if he told her that they were going skating at the frozen lake in the woods, she'd freak out. Their mom was in the kitchen.

"Okay," She answered. "Stay safe and be back for dinner."

"We will !" Percy assured her as the siblings both walked out in their boots. Percy took his brother down a path and they walked for about 15 minutes before reaching the lake. The boots made graveling sounds in the snow and Percy breathed in the cold air. When they reached there, Percy helped his brother put on his skates.

Then, a naughty idea sparked in the older boy's mind as he watched his brother stagger to the edge of the lake. Percy pushed him forward, without thinking and he skidded almost to the middle of the pond. It's a miracle he's still standing. Percy's brother looked down afraid. Percy noticed a long stick not far from him. One of its end shaped into a sort of hook. The right size for his brother.

Percy took off his boots, knowing that it would make him heavier on the thin ice. He noticed that the ice under his brother was starting to crack. Percy hurried. "I'm scared, Percy," His brother shouted. Percy noticed that the ice was cracking beneath him. He should save him.

"It's okay, Tyson," Percy said. The older boy pretended to jump a bit. The ice cracked under his foot. It was colder than his feet but he could stand it. "Let's pretend we're playing hopscotch." Percy proceeded to leap. "See ?" Tyson smiled, temporarily forgetting his fear. "Your turn," Percy said as he clutched the stick tighter. "One," Percy counted. "Two... Three!" Percy hooked the edge of the stick around Tyson and threw (sort of) him to the edge. Tyson landed in the soft snow.

"See?" Percy asked, cheerfully. "That wasn't too bad." Suddenly, the ice beneath him gave way and he was plunged into the ice cold water beneath. Percy heard Tyson scream and he caught a glimpse of his terrified expression. That was the last thing Percy heard and saw. The ice water was cold and the boy started suffocating. Percy was a good swimmer but the temperature made his limbs freeze.

Before he knew it, Percy had closed his eyes and died.

...

I died. I had died. But don't worry, I'll be revived again. But there's a catch.

Brace yourselves because I won't remember who I was.

I was a new person.

...

Percy couldn't breath. His eyes opened bit by he dead ? Percy saw the Moon. It was suddenly so bright and he felt drawn towards it. The next thing that happened, Percy was lifted from the water by some force. When his body broke out of the ice, his first reflex was to take deep breaths. Percy's body was ice cold and he looked at everything in wonder. Percy was put down on the ice and he gathered his energy. Percy looked at his hands. They were pale. Very pale.

A hand traveled to his hair. It was a dark colour but a few strands were silver. Percy looked into the water to see his own reflected image. He noted that his eyes were sea green. Who was he? Percy couldn't recall any memories at all. The Moon shone very brightly, making Percy's attention turn to it. Percy stared at it in awe.

_Your name is Percy Jackson Overland Frost now. Your previous identity is in the past._

_..._

__That was about the only thing the Man In the Moon told me. He never tells me anything. I feel so loved.

...

Percy was wobbly when he stood up. The boy staggered forward and something wooden hit his foot. he looked down to see an odd long stick with a hook for the end. He toed it, cautiously and frost appeared where his skin made contact with it. He leaned down and took it in both his hands.

As soon as Percy touched it, frost grew around the area his hands had clutched. Percy held it daintily and became unbalanced. The end of the stick hit the ice and a long trail of frost came out of it. Percy marveled at what he had done. This stick is special to him. It shall become his staff.

Percy reached over and made the tip of his staff hit the bark of the tree. Immediately, frost began to form. The boy ran his hand along the cold frost in wonder. He did the same thing to another tree. Then, Percy ran across the ice, dragging the stick behind him. A trail of frost followed him wherever he went. The ice was slippery and Percy almost slipped. A string gust of wind lifted him into the air and Percy struggled to stay balanced.

The boy looked down to see that the frost he dragged created some patterns. He momentarily forgot to hold himself together and the wind dragged him around. He landed in a tree. Percy didn't feel pain. He was happy. He could make frost and snow appear and he felt that he was awesome. Percy eventually stood up and he noticed some lights in a distance. He recognized it as a town.

Percy flew in the air, towards the town. When he arrived, he landed ungracefully and brushed some frost off of his arm. He marched, merrily into town, greeting anyone who passed him. Unfortunately, they never answered him back. Percy didn't let that affect him. He turned to some kids who were joyfully running around.

"Hey, can you tell me where I am ?" He asked. The kid didn't hear him. Even worse, the kid could pass right through Percy. Percy gasped, horrified. He jumped when a man passed through him. He stared at everyone in panic. What happened ? He couldn't be a ghost. He could touch everything and he was breathing.

Percy realized that he was invisible.

And that was 300 years ago.

...

Aw, Poor me. I was ignored.

But don't fret, I'll get by. In fact, I am now a Guardian. I fight alongside Santa, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and the Sandman. We protect the children. However, I wasn't that ecstatic about being a Guardian at the beginning. The story of how I became one and discovered my purpose is interesting.

It all started at the North Pole...

* * *

**A/N :**

**I promised this to some people. The Prologue is meant to be like that.**

**Anyway, review.**

**Important Note: It will not follow everything from the movie. I'm changing it up a bit.**

**Review !**


	2. Chapter One

Rise Of The Guardians

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I am merely changing it up a bit. _

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

It all started at the North Pole...

**...**

North's grunts could be heard as he pushed a block of ice into the middle of his office. It was placed near a table full of tools. North stroked his white beard. He was wearing a red suit. To most people, North was known as Santa Claus. Not many know his real name or the fact that he had a Russian accent. What about the fact that he can fight with two blades and was a Guardian who protected the children of the world. The loud hum of an electric saw echoed through the room as it sliced the unwanted parts of the ice.

"Still waiting for cookies," He said in a loud booming voice. A few elves stopped abruptly just as they were tasting the cookies. The expression on their faces depicted 'Oh, no!'. North took some tools and began sculpting. Just as he was about to finish, the elves came with a plate of cookies. One of the elves was still munching on a biscuit. His friend gave him a warning glare and the elf spat the biscuit out onto the plate.

"Finally," said North as he took a cookie and bit into it. He blew some frost off of the sculpture of a miniature train he made and put it on the track he made from ice. It started to move by itself and North smiled, joyfully. The train suddenly floated in the air close to the door. Suddenly, the door was forcefully opened by a yeti and it crushed the train.

The yeti realized what it had done and let out a strangled gasp. North also gasped as he watched his creation get destroyed. The yeti let out another gasp when he realized that North would probably kill him. North covered his face with his hands.

"How many times do I tell you to knock ?" He groaned. The yeti let out some noises and North looked at it, his expression worried. "The globe ?" He asked. The yeti nodded and North ran out of his office with one of his swords in his hand. He ran through the busy yetis and almost tripped on a few elves. He stopped in front of a huge globe.

The globe had small dots on them. North watched as one by one, the dots disappeared. He gasped, "The children are not believing !" After all of the dots vanished, black sand covered the whole globe. Cruel laughter echoed in the air as North watched, horrified when a shadow formed on the wall. The globe was now spotless. North ran to the control panel in front of it. His right hand twisted a lever which sent out signals for some people.

Those people were the rest of the Guardians.

...

In the darkness of the night, a tiny owl watched from a window. It carefully opened the window with one of its talons. The owl was much smaller from a regular one. It let out a small hoot as it dived under a pillow of a little boy's. When it came out, it was holding a white tooth. The owl had replaced the tooth with a quarter.

Then, the owl immediately flew out of the window and into the night. The owl soon joined a few of its friends. They also had teeth in their talons/claws. They banded together as they headed for one place. In a lush green garden, stood a lone palace. Lots of small owls flew all over the place, carefully storing teeth into the right places.

They pulled out drawers with faces of kids on them, using their free talons and placed a tooth in one of their empty slots. Higher up, there was the main room. In the main room were two teen girls. They didn't look like the owls and had feathery wings. They were busy, telling the owls were to go and when. The organization worked with the two of them. They flitted around, barking out orders.

Suddenly, the first girl, one with black spiky hair and blue electrifying eyes spotted some colourful waves in the air. The girl alerted the other girl who had blonde curls and grey eyes. The blonde girl gasped when she saw the waves. Her silver blouse and pants was adjusted and she made sure to have her dagger as she looked at her friend.

"Thalia, " She said. "Take care of them while I'm gone." Thalia nodded, bowing to the girl. Her black clothes swayed with the wind. The bow in her hand was made of sturdy wood and her arrows had deadly sharp tips. She smiled.

"Will do, Annabeth," She answered. Thalia was Annabeth's lieutenant. Annabeth called a few smaller owls and turned into a normal owl as she and the owls flew off into the distance with Thalia watching until she was out of sight. Thalia then went back to informing the other owls of their duty.

...

If you guessed that Annabeth is the tooth fairy, then well done. I know Annabeth as a close friend *coughgirlfriendcough*. She's the tooth fairy but she differs from the tales you've heard. This tooth fairy doesn't have a fluffy pink dress and doesn't hold a wand. Instead, she sometimes wears armor, if needed in battle, and can fight with a dagger. Annabeth is incredibly smart and can change into all types of birds.

Thalia is Annabeth's helper and half sister. Thalia can also change into birds but she prefers turning into an eagle. The owls are the tooth fairy's extra help. The more children believe in Annabeth aka Tooth Fairy, the more owls appear.

Oh, I just gave you spoilers, huh ? Never mind, Jack Frost is always helpful. Okay, I promise I won't give you anymore spoilers.

...

Bunnymund carefully inspected all the eggs as they passed by.

The white eggs took turns being dumped into a river of colours. They each had different patterns. The eggs weren't ordinary. They had small legs so that they can march to where they're supposed to hide at.

Bunnymund needed a lot of eggs for Easter this year. He smiled when he saw the neat designs. Just as he was about to add another blue stripe to a pink egg, he saw the colourful waves in the sky. In his mind, he cursed North for disturbing him during his work. But, he knew that North must have had an important reason for disturbing him.

Bunnymund wasn't your normal Easter Bunny. He was 6 foot tall, had boomerangs as weapons and made egg bombs. He also had an exotic Australian accent. Bunnymund tapped the ground with his foot as he stared at the waves. He chuckled, "Never race a bunny,". A hole appeared and he jumped into it. There were tunnels in Bunnymund's world where he could bounce from one place to another.

Bunnymund arrived at the lands outside of North's headquarters. He briefly struck a superhero pose before reconciling because of the coldness of the North Pole. He quickly hopped around in the snow to the entrance.

...

Morpheus happily made trails of golden sand drift through the sky from house to house as he stood on a golden sand cloud. He was the Sandman and he loved his job. He rarely speaks because he's afraid that he might disturb the people who are sleeping. His way of communication is to make symbols appear above his head. His job was an important one.

Just as he let go of another trail, Morpheus spotted some colourful waves in the sky. He realized the meaning and decided to wrap it up. He sent out one last trail of golden sand before making a helicopter form and jumping into it. It flew off into the night.

...

North welcomed all of his fellow Guardians as they arrived at his HQ. He apologized for disturbing their duties but there was a lot to be told. Just as Morpheus arrived, Annabeth was talking to her helpers about more work to be done and Bunnymund was busy painting an empty egg. Morpheus sent a disapproving look at North, probably to say that he wasn't glad to be disturbed when working.

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important," Once again, Santa apologized. Bunny stored the egg and hopped on all his feet.

"So, what's the problem, mate?" He asked in his Australian accent. North widened his eyes as he dramatically delivered the news.

"The Boogeyman was here," He said, in a raspy voice. "At the Pole!"

Annabeth frowned and her eyebrows furrowed as her grey eyes analyzed this information. "Pitch Black ?" She questioned, disbelievingly as her feathery wings kept her afloat. "We haven't seen him since the Dark Ages."

North nodded. "He disturbed the globe. First, the lights on it went out and then black sand covered the whole globe. Then there was a shadow-"

Bunnymund had an amused expression on his furry face. "Hold on, I thought you said he was here, mate ? Besides, what could he be doing?" Morpheus had a large question mark above his head. Bunnymund chuckled before agreeing, "You said it, Morpheus."

"He was!" North confirmed in his Russian accent. "He is up to something bad. I can feel it." The rest of the Guardians stared at him questioningly. So, he added, "In my belly!" North patted his big round belly through the red suit. Bunnymund scowled.

"And you called me here 3 days before Easter for nothing !" He exclaimed, pointing a 'finger' at the Santa Claus. North laughed.

"Easter is not important as Christmas," He boasted. Soon, the two were in a heated conversation about the matter. Morpheus remained quiet and he suddenly noticed the Moon shining brighter than usual. He dropped a cup of something the yetis served and tried in vain to attract his friends' attention. Annabeth suddenly got caught in the banter between North and Bunnymund.

"Well," She said as she frowned at the two. "Not all of us can work just one day. Right, Morpheus ?" She asked her friend. Morpheus had made a small golden arrow appear and it was pointing to something behind the Tooth Fairy. Annabeth ignored it as she suddenly remembered some more teeth that haven't been collected.

Morpheus let out a frustrated sigh as he looked for something that could be used. He spotted a red elf, drinking from his fallen cup. Morpheus yanked the elf by it's suit and shook it around, causing the bell on the top of its head to jingle. The other Guardians stopped talking as they watched him. Morpheus let go of the elf and it fell, face first, onto the ground. Then, the Sandman pointed to the bright moon.

North's face brightened. "Man In Moon!" He greeted as if he was talking to an old friend. Santa Claus turned briefly to the Sandman, "Why didn't you tell us, Morpheus?" North didn't give Morpheus a chance to respond which was a good thing because Morpheus had an annoyed expression on his face.

The Guardians gave way as the Man in The Moon shined his bright light onto a square on the floor. The square had intricate designs in it. The light cast a shadow and everyone gasped.

"Pitch," North breathed out. He looked at the Moon. "What do we do ?" The moon shone some light on the circular pattern in the middle of the square. The circle sunk away and a crystal appeared on a pedestal. Bunnymund watched it, confused.

"What's he doing ?" The bunny asked watching as the crystal shone brightly. North stared at it in wonder.

"He's choosing a new Guardian," North said, amazed. Annabeth smiled.

"I wonder who will it be ?" She asked, positively. Morpheus created a four leaved clover image form above his head. "The leprechaun ?" She asked. Bunnymund was in his own chant of ' Please, not the Groundhog'. The crystal formed an image of a hooded figure with a devious smile on his face and a crooked staff in his hand.

"Percy Jackson Overland Frost," He said, nodding a little. " Acceptable."

Bunnymund looked disgusted. "Then again, the Groundhog's fine."

One of Annabeth's helpers let out an audible sigh, if that was possible for an owl. Annabeth herself had a slightly adoring expression on her face. But she quickly hid it.

"As long as he helps protect the children, right ?" She asked, hopefully. Bunnymund scowled.

"Jack Frost, or Percy Jackson or whatever you call him; doesn't care for the children," He rambled. "He only likes freezing the waterfalls and making snow on Easter for his own fun," He said as he paced a bit in front of the crystal. "He's a no-good, irresponsible, selfish little-"

"Guardian!" North interrupted, not taking his eyes off of the crystal. Bunnymund's scowl deepened.

"He's not a Guardian," The bunny protested. "He only cares about himself."

"There must be a reason why Man In Moon chose him," North told them. "We are going to recruit him !"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'll be adding scenes to make Percabeth happen. Take note that not all of the dialogues are accurate. **

**Anyway review!**


	3. Chapter Two

Rise Of The Guardians

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I am merely changing it up a bit. _

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Okay, now for my side of the story. I have to warn you. I'm a little reckless in here.

**...**

In the cold night, Percy sat perched atop a small stone podium in the middle of a town. He felt that this small town needed a bit of sparkle. A little sprinkle of fun. He tapped the end of his staff onto the podium and a trail of frost started to appear, making a trail downwards. Percy let out a playful laugh before flying away, the frost following him. It even froze the water fountain and made the kid who was trying to drink from it get his tongue stuck. The kid's companions laughed.

Percy created a trail according to his pleasure. He had no care for the pedestrians slipping at the sidewalk or the shoppers and their groceries. His trail ran up the wall, after him. No one could see him or hear his laughter that echoed in the night. Gasps erupted when the frost appeared. Percy jumped in through windows of random houses. He froze everything in his path. Even a goldfish in its bowl.

Percy made homework fly out the window, much to the dismay of a schoolkid. Clothes hanging on the line froze because of him. Finally, the Winter spirit rested on top of a dome, holding onto a pole. He let out one last laugh while his sea green eyes looked at the scene below him. "Now, that," He breathed, his staff resting in his free hand. "That was fun!"

The Winter spirit was dressed in a blue hoodie that had frosts near the collar and on the edge of the sleeves. He was barefoot and wore brown pants. The pants were a bit tattered at the end. His trusty staff accompanied him wherever he went. Percy stared at the distance.

"Hey, Wind!" He called out. "Take me home!" A string gust of wind lifted Percy off the dome. Percy laughed as he was blown above the clouds, freely. He loved the feeling of the wind in his black hair. He felt so alive. The wind took him to the town near his lake. It stopped suddenly and Percy was left, falling. But the kid didn't seem fazed. Instead, an idea popped into his head as he dived, nose first into the town.

"Snow day !"

Percy flew around the town, jumping from the roof of one vehicle to the other, making snow and frost appear. The townspeople were shocked to see frost everywhere. Percy made a detour back to his lake. But, he didn't stop there. He skated across the ice and made strong winds. A young boy, who was leisurely walking near the lake; dropped his book that he was reading. Percy knelt by the book, reading the title before smiling slightly.

"That looks like a good one," He said as the little boy picked it up and wiped the fallen snow off of it. Percy watched the boy from behind. A young boy with a crazy hairdo appeared from the kid's side and shoved the kid a bit.

"Snow day!" He said, running up a path with a friend. Percy smirked.

"You're welcome!" He said, nodding his head slightly even if no one saw or heard him.

The little boy with the book had dark hair. His eyes lit up and he called for his friends to wait for him while he caught up to them. They walked up the path as they discussed about their weekend plans, mainly about the Easter Egg hunt on Sunday. Percy decided to follow this kid because he caught the spirit's attention. The kids sauntered into the compound of a house through a loose plank in the wooden fence. The little boy was busy reading from the book he had earlier while his friends chattered, merrily.

"It says that they found Bigfoot's hair samples and DNA in Michigan! That's like super close !" He exclaimed, excitedly. The boy set his book down before he went to get his toboggan which was propped against a railing.

"Here we go again," One of his friends sighed.

The kid held onto his toboggan and looked at his friends with wide eyes. "He's on a video too, guys." He informed them."He's out there, somewhere."

His friend rolled his eyes. "And the Eater Bunny too," He said, sarcastically. The little boy smiled, sadly.

"Well, the Easter Bunny _is _real." He said to his friends. Percy, who was walking on the fence absentmindedly; perked up at the mention of 'Easter Bunny'. Percy smirked.

"Oh, he's real alright,"He said. "Really annoying, really grumpy, really big and really full of himself." Just as he said that, the boy's little sister walked out with a dog. The kid looked at the house.

"Mom, it snowed again," He said before tugging his toboggan after his friends who were exiting the compound of his house. His mother appeared from inside the house with a cap and a scarf. She chased after the boy.

"Nico!" She called before putting the cap on his head and winding the scarf around his neck. "You have to wear these. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

Nico frowned slightly. "Who's Jack Frost ?" He asked, confused. His mother smiled before turning to walk away.

"No one, dear," His mother said as she passed the said spirit who was lying down on the fence. Percy sat up, looking at the mother with disbelief.

"No one?" He repeated, angrily. "Hey!" He protested. Even if people referred him with a lot of names, he took offense for any of them. His most famous names are Jack Frost and Percy Jackson. He's not sure if people have heard of him but this lady was really offending him. Nico walked out happily with his friends.

"Who's Jack Frost ?" Percy repeated to himself as he was scooping up some snow. He held the snow in his palm and blew onto it, crafting a snowball. He threw the snowball from his location and it hit Nico. Instantly, blue sparks were around Nico's eyes as the boy smiled suddenly.

"Okay," He breathed. "Who threw that ?" Percy landed near him.

"Well, it wasn't Bigfoot, ya know." He said, smiling. The kid scooped up some snow and threw snowballs at nearby kids. Soon, it erupted in a snowball fight. By chance, they were all happily playing. Percy joined in.

"Free Ball !" He shouted as he ran around them. Percy shot a snowball at Nico and he fell into the snowman behind him. The next snowball, thrown by some kid, hit the backside of a burly kid. A burly girl.

"Oh, no, you hit Clarisse !" The kids started to panic as Clarisse turned around. Nico scooted away. Murmurs erupted from their mouths as they stared at the girl, terrified. Suddenly, a snowball hit her in the face. The kids exchanged glances, asking who threw it. Percy, perched on top of his staff, had thrown the snowball, experimenting. Suddenly, Clarisse picked up a huge snowball and laughed.

Soon, the snowball fight started again but it was the kids, who were really happy, running away from a happy Clarisse. Nico was in front of them with his toboggan. Percy made him slip and he landed on his toboggan. It started to slide. His friends cried out his name in panic. Percy made a trail of frost as Nico screamed out, startled. Percy focused on the trail ahead.

"Don't worry, Nico." He said. "I got ya." The Winter Spirit carefully guided the toboggan around town. The townspeople started to whisper as they saw Nico sliding carelessly. Percy guided him in and out of traffic and they reached the statue in the middle of town. The spirit made a small cliff in front of Nico and Nico flew through the air before landing in the soft snow with his toboggan.

During their frenzy, a truck got stopped and the back door opened, letting loose some furniture that followed the frosty trail. Nico popped out of the snow, saying, "That was fun!" Suddenly, the furniture slammed into him from the side.

Percy stood next to the statue and winced. "Whoops!" He said, realizing his mistake. Luckily, Nico reappeared holding a tooth in his hand.

"Look!" He cried. "My tooth fell out!" He was swept up by his friends and they walked away, chattering about the Tooth Fairy. Percy frowned.

"Oh no!" He said. Percy jumped down. "What about the fun we just had ? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy. That was me!" He realized that no one heard him. Percy flew and landed in front of the group of kids. "What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here ?" He asked. Nico walked on, not hearing what Percy just said. The boy passed through Percy and that was all that the spirit needed to be reminded that he was invisible.

Not believed in.

Percy sighed. His mood had gone from happy to mad. He walked away with his staff.

...

Did you see how awesome I am ? I made a whole Snow Day. How awesome is that ?

Oops. I'm disturbing. Okay, okay. I'll go. Read on...

...

Nico told his mother about what happened as he was getting ready for bed. He even drew a picture, depicting what he did. His mother listened and joked all the same. His little sister was sitting on his bed. She smiled as he told the tale. He showed her the gap in his mouth. His mother smiled.

"Tooth under your pillow ?" She asked. Nico nodded as he laid down in his bed. His mother advised him," Now don't stay up too late this time. She won't come out." Nico played around with the torchlight on his nightstand.

"She will," He insisted. "I'm sure this time!" He smiled at his sister, "Hazel, you can hide and see the Tooth Fairy with me!" Hazel smiled and clapped, meaning that she agreed. Nico's mother picked Hazel up.

"Oh, no," She said. "It's time for bed now." The family dog joined Nico on the bed. She sat down comfortably as Nico fluffed up his pillow.

From outside, Percy watched the scene, sadly. He continued to watch until he noticed that he created frost on the window. The Winter spirit frowned and stood on the roof. The Moon was out tonight.

"There's something I'm doing wrong," He said, striking up conversation. "Can you just tell me what it is ?" He asked, leaning against his staff. His hair was hidden under his hood. "I've tried everything and no one ever sees me." Percy gazed at the Moon. He frowned. "You put me here! Can you at least tell me..." He was so desperate and felt so helpless. " Tell me why ..."

Percy looked up at the Moon. It shone brightly but remained silent. Percy received no answer. Percy waited and waited but nothing happened. Disappointed, Percy turned around and walked away. The frost appeared wherever he stepped. As if on time, the Sandman's trails started to appear. Percy turned around and pulled back his hood. He chuckled as he watched the golden sand.

Percy touched one of the trails and a golden dolphin appeared. It made a few tricks around him before going into an open window.

...

There's gonna be a little intersecting part of the story but I had no idea that this happened. I was on the roof, playing with the sand. Read on.

...

The golden sand spun above Clarisse's head. It formed a unicorn, trotting around. A dark chuckle could be heard as a dark figure emerged. He was dressed in black and had a malicious grin on his face. He watched the dream.

"A little unicorn," He cooed. "What an adorable dream." The man looked at Clarisse. "And her... A precious child. So full of wonder. Well, there's only one thing missing..." The man pressed a finger into the dream. "A touch of fear." The dream became black and Clarisse whimpered.

Soon, the dream unicorn became an evil black horse. It cantered around the man. It was small in size. It brushed against the man's neck like a cat. The man held it between both his hands. "What a pretty little nightmare." The evil man stared into the horse's glowing eyes. "Now, I want you to tell the others that the wait is over."

The horse ran out of the window and the guy appeared on the roof. He looked at the Moon. "Don't look at me like that, old friend," He said with an evil edge in his voice. His accent was a bit British. "You know that this day would come. My Nightmares are ready."

The man grinned as a few Nightmare horses passed in front of the Moon. "Are your Guardians?"

...

Back to me. By the way, that guy was Pitch Black.

...

Percy admired the night sky as he watched the works of the Sandman. Suddenly, something passed in front of him. It was so fast that Percy yelped in surprise. He was curious so he tried to follow his instincts as it passed his line of vision again. He jumped from building to building and stopped when he couldn't detect it.

Suddenly, it moved again and Percy soon found himself in an alley. He held his staff in a defense stance and surveyed his surroundings. He did a 360 turn. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He lowered his staff. Suddenly, a voice startled him.

"Hello, mate." Percy let out a 'whoa' and turned around with his staff poised. An overshadow of a large bunny could be seen. "Been a long time. It was about '68, I believe." The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "Easter Sunday."

Percy relaxed, visibly. "Bunny," He greeted the Easter Bunny. Percy shifted so that he was leaning against his staff. "You're not still mad about that ? Are ya ?" He asked with a playful face. The Bunny glared at him.

"Yes," He said, his boomerang in his hand. He recoiled as he added,"But this is about something else." Bunny gave a signal. "Fellas!" Without warning, some furry hands grabbed onto Percy's hoodie from behind. He was yanked. Percy let out a cry of protest. He struggled against the hands.

The hands belonged to two yetis. They stuffed Percy in a sack and held the opening tight. One of them took out a snow globe and shook it a few times, muttering some words. The snow globe glowed and the yeti threw it at the wall. A magical portal opened up. The yetis asked something to Bunnymund.

"Me?" Bunny asked. "No way." He thumped the ground and a tunnel appeared. "See you guys at the Pole." Bunnymund jumped into the tunnel and it closed up behind him, leaving a flower in its place. The yeti easily tossed the bag into the portal, ignoring Percy's shouts. Then, they walked into it. The portal closed up and its travelers were on their way to the North Pole.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, how do you like it so far ? **

**I'll have a lot to do for the next chapter.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter Three

Rise Of The Guardians

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I am merely changing it up a bit. _

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

You know, falling through a portal isn't that bad. The bad part is when you were man-handled.

...

The portal opened up at North's HQ. Some shouts could be heard and a red sack appeared. It came out of the portal and was dumped on the hard floor. Two small red elves edged near from curiosity as whispers started up from the rest of the Guardians. The two elves peeked in but backed away as Percy squinted his eyes, slightly and pulled the sack away from his head and body. He looked around, surprised. He spotted the Sandman, Bunnymund who was smirking and leaning against a wall as he painted an egg, the Tooth Fairy who was busy talking to a few owls and Santa who smiled at him. Percy's vision was quite blurry and he blinked a couple of times to focus.

"Hey. There he is!" Santa said in a booming voice. "Jack Frost!"

The boy was busy saying, "Oh, You have got to be kidding me." When he heard one of his names being said, Percy wanted to protest and tell the old man that he preferred to be called 'Percy Jackson' but he didn't get the chance because he was yanked up by two yetis. He yelped. "Hey, put me down!" The yetis let him go and he almost stumbled on his two feet. He felt awkward standing in a room that he wasn't familiar with. The yetis backed away from him as if they were afraid of him.

"I hope the yetis treated you well," Santa said, smiling happily. Percy sighed.

"Oh, yeah... I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal," Percy said sarcastically as he used his foot to get his staff. He glared slightly at North, ignoring the other inhabitants at the time.

"Oh, good. That was my idea!" North said, unaffected by his sarcasm. Either that or he ignored it. "You know Bunny, obviously." The old man pointed to the Bunny who pretended to be busy . Percy raised his eyebrows, an easy-going smirk on his face. "Obviously," He answered back as he shouldered his staff. Then, North pointed to the young girl, talking to a couple of owls. Percy took note of her appearance. She was blonde, with tanned skin. She was wearing a grey dress that reached her knees and there was a dagger strapped to a black belt around her waist. She was wearing black ballet flats.

Percy vaguely remembered seeing girls like her at a sunny place called California. He shuddered, inwardly. That place was to hot for its own good. "And the Tooth Fairy." The girl's head turned in his direction as the owls hovered in front of his face. They seemed to be hooting about something and won't stop. Percy tried sidestepping them but they blocked his view of the Tooth Fairy. North shot the blonde girl a questioning glance. She only gave him half a smile as she flew in front of the owls. Percy grimaced,"What's wrong with them ?". The blonde girl rolled her eyes. Correction, her _grey _eyes.

_She's pretty_, Percy thought absentmindedly.

"They're excited about your teeth," The Tooth Fairy said. Percy had a confused face on.

"My- My what ?" He asked, trying to make sense about what she had just said. The Tooth Fairy rolled her eyes.

"Your teeth," She repeated. "Now, open up. They aren't going to leave you alone until they know if the stories are true." Before Percy could protest, the Tooth Fairy had forced his mouth open and her dainty fingers were probing his teeth. He made sounds of (failing) protest. In less that 5 seconds, she had withdrew her hands. "They really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." Percy had a modest (and shy) smile on his face. The owls let out a few screeches and Annabeth smiled at them. "Keep it together, girls. Let's not disgrace the uniform." The owls appeared to be sighing as they flew away. The blonde beauty smiled, almost embarrassed, at the Winter spirit.

"Sorry," She apologized. "They get overexcited when it comes to teeth. We've heard a lot about you and your teeth." The girl rubbed her bare arm, appearing to be warming herself up. Of course, Percy was cold. "By the way, my name's Annabeth." Annabeth gave him a small smile before flying away to talk to her owls again. North continued the introductions.

"And the Sandman," North said, pointing to the figure next to him. The Sandman appeared to be sleeping. "Morpheus?" North patted him on the arm a few times but he didn't wake up. "Wake up!" North shouted in his Russian accent. The Sandman opened his eyes and registered the scene around him. He still had a sleepily smile on his face.

"Wait, whoa," Percy interrupted. "Anyone want to tell me why I'm here ?" Morpheus put up his hand. Percy knelt to be on the same level as him because the Sandman wasn't exactly tall. Sure, Percy was actually as tall as 6 foot could ever reach. For a fact, he also knew that Bunnymund was 6 foot tall. Unfortunately, bunnies had a different height for 6 foot. Morpheus started sprouting images above his head. He was talking really fast. Percy frowned as he held his staff, trying to make sense. "Uh, okay," He interrupted the Sandman. "That's- that's not really helping but thanks anyway."

Percy stood up and turned around. He started walking. "I must have done something really bad to get you four together," He said as he swung his staff around, carelessly freezing an elf who was advancing towards him with a plate of cookies. The elf fell to the ground in a frozen heap. A sudden thought hit Percy. "Am I on the Naughty list ?" He asked with the troublemaker smirk on his face and his staff on his shoulder.

North let out a laugh. "Hah! On Naughty list ? You hold the record." Percy seemed to like that because he walked off with a content smile on his face, looking around. The kid took note of the weird giant globe in the room with blinking lights. "But no matter. We are overbooked. Now, we're wiping clean the sleeve." Percy halted at those words. He turned around, suspicious.

"How come ?" He asked, slightly frowning. The Easter Bunny behind North smirked as he played with his boomerang.

"Ah, good question," He said. He left North to explain.

"How come ? I tell you how come!" North said, in his Russian accent. "Because now, you are Guardian !" On that note, two yetis lifted torches that were lit with fire above North's head. Two elves blew into trumpets. Percy looked around, confused and frustrated. He gripped his staff, tighter. A couple of owls brought Percy a colourful necklace but he declined wearing it by stepping back, bumping into a yeti who started to talk to him in its two yetis who were holding the flaming torches started to do tricks and Percy backed away in fear of the heat.

A few elves marched into the scene. An elf tapped him on the foot. The Winter spirit looked down to see a few elves. Two of them were carrying a pillow with two shoes on tip. They were blue with the initials 'G' on top. The elf seemed to want him to wear them on his barefooted feet. Percy looked down at them in distaste. A yeti walked in, carrying a large and thick book. North took it and opened the book. Percy looked from face to face, bewildered and feeling slightly helpless. He didn't want this! Percy lifted his staff, much to North's surprise and stomped the end of his staff on the ground.

Immediately, a huge gust of wind was in the room. It blew the elves to the side and distinguished the torches. The wind also made the book fly to North's face. After he was done, everyone peered at Percy. The yetis had troubled expressions on their faces. Annabeth flew in the air, unfazed by what just happened. " What makes you think I want to be a Guardian ?" asked Percy, angrily. Everyone was quiet. Suddenly, North let out a hearty laugh. The other Guardians were asking, 'What are you doing ?' at North with their expressions. He looked at Percy with a knowing look.

"Of course you do," He said. "Music !" The elves blew the trumpets again. Percy scowled.

"No music !" He announced. The elves stopped playing. One of them was so angry that all their practice had gone to waste. So, it threw its trumpet at the ground and stomped away, pushing its fellow elf out of the way. Percy started to speak, "This is all very flattering but-uh, you don't want me." He walked to a table next to the controls of the Globe. "You're all hard work and deadlines," He said as he jumped up on it. He slid down his staff as he said, "And I'm just snowballs and fun time. I'm not a Guardian." Percy sort of hugged his staff.

Bunnymund nudged North. "See, that's exactly what I said." Annabeth sighed, almost in frustrated manner. She flew to Percy.

"Percy, I don't think you understand what it is we do," She said briefly before flying up next to the globe. Percy stared after her. "Each of these lights is a child."

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice; we protect them." North interrupted her, gazing at the globe.

"Ah," Percy protested as a few owls flew in front of his face.

"Annabeth," North reminded the girl who was staring at the globe.

Annabeth snapped her fingers and the owls flew away. "Sorry," She said, apologizing to Percy.

North said in his Russian accent, "Enought dilly dallying. Pitch is out there doing who knows what." Percy looked at him, confused.

"You mean, the Boogeyman ?" He asked.

North nodded. "Yes. When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well," North referred to the children of the world. He was looking at Percy with seriousness in his eyes. Percy turned away.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified," Percy said, drawing in his staff. He had a sort of guarded expression on his face. North walked towards him.

"Pick?" He asked, disbelievingly. "You think we pick you ? No! You were chosen, like we were all chosen, by Man In Moon," North pointed to the Moon as Bunnymund, Morpheus and Annabeth stood by him. Percy spun around, shocked.

"What ?" He asked for explanation. The Man In the Moon couldn't have chosen him.

Annabeth decided to help him. "Last night, Percy," She said, her tone gentle. "He chose you."

"Maybe," Bunnymund added cautiously. He didn't like the idea one bit.

"Man In the Moon," Percy looked at the Moon for a brief second before looking at the Guardians. "Talking to you ?" He couldn't believe it.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny," added North, solemnly.

"Then why didn't he tell me that himself ?" asked Percy, frustrated as he looked at the Moon. Percy ran a hand through his hair as he groaned, slightly. "After three hundred years, this is his answer," Percy said, chuckling humourlessly before turning to the Guardians who were watching him. " To spend an eternity, like you guys, cooped in some- some hideout; thinking of new ways to bribe kids ?" He asked rhetorically. Percy scowled. "Oh, no. That's not for me !" Then came his nonchalant expression when he said to the Guardians, "No offence" as if it wasn't a big deal.

Bunnymund was taken aback. "How was that not offensive ?" He asked, hopping forward. "You know- you know what I think, I think that his stuff is boring. I mean, what does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway ?" Percy had a comeback.

"Ever heard of a snow day ?" He asked, challenging the Bunny. "I know it's no hard-boiled egg but kids like what I do." Bunnymund took the challenged because he walked on his hind legs until he was right in front of Percy.

"But none of them believe in you, do they ?" mocked Bunny in his Australian accent as he stood at his full height, towering over Percy. The spirit didn't seem fazed as he glared at the Bunny. "You're invisible, mate." The Easter Bunny knew that he had struck a deep cord inside Percy because his glare softened at the slightest. But, Percy wasn't about to go weak. His only defense will be to offense. Annabeth stepped forward, sensing the tension about to erupt from those two.

"Bunny, enough," She said, in a warning tone. Percy held up a finger to stop her.

"No, nope. The kangaroo's right," He said, hiding his emotions. Bunnymund scowled.

"The- the what ?" He asked, surprised. "What did you call me ? I'm not a kangaroo, mate." Percy feigned surprised.

"Oh," He said as the two stood face to face. "And this whole time, I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you ?" Bunny snarled.

"I'm a Bunny," He said, proudly. "The Easter Bunny. People believe in me." Percy wasn't expecting that the 'believers' subject would be brought up again so he was caught completely off-guard. This time, he was hit with the cold truth. Morpheus noticed how this took a bad turn so he nudged North with an expression that said, 'You better step in'. North looked at Percy.

"Percy, walk with me." The Santa Claus said. Percy followed, feeling a bit remorseful.

...

Bunnymund doesn't know how bad it is to be invisible to the world. I remember the first time I saw Annabeth. She would have killed me if I told her my thoughts on that day.

Anyway, let's get to a bit of action...

* * *

**A/N: **

**In the Next Chapter, Percy...**

**Anyway, review because I think I have finally finalized the Percabeth moments that I am going to put in this story. **

**Review because this might be the last update for this month on this story. Make an author happy. **


	5. Chapter Four

Rise Of The Guardians

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I am merely changing it up a bit. _

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

I don't wanna brag but, I have been inside Santa Claus's workshop. It's not THAT much but there are things that weren't as expected.

Did you know that elves don't make the toys? It's actually the yetis.

Don't believe me ? I dare you to read on.

...

Percy followed North and they boarded some sort of lift to get to the lower ground. During the short ride, Percy kept insisting that being a Guardian wasn't his thing. Of course, he put 50% of his attention in his words as he was admiring what seemed to be Santa's Workshop. North marched out of the lift with Percy following behind him. A yeti held out a document for him to sign. "Man In Moon says it is your thing," North said, as he professionally signed the blank space before turning to walk down to inspect the toys. The Santa Claus had chucked the pen in a random direction, much to the dismay of the poor yeti. Percy hurried after North.

"Slow down, would ya ?" He protested, looking around in amusement. "I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look." North turned around, horrified.

"What do you mean, 'bust in'?" He asked as Percy observed everything. The boy's back was in front of a yeti who decided to hear the conversation. Several other yetis brought around their handmade toys for North to approve.

"Don't worry," Percy dismissed the man. "Never got passed the yetis." He turned around, only to be staring face to face with a yeti who had a furious look on it's face. It pointed a finger at Percy before pounding his right fist into his left palm. Percy smiled, calmly. "Oh, hey, Phil." The Winter spirit hurried after North who was a good 7 feet away. North noticed how the boy wasn't near him.

"Keep up, Percy!" He said in his booming voice. Percy tagged after him, staring in wonder at everything. It is proof of how much he remained like a child. He watched the yetis create toys and test them out. Percy was careful to avoid any toys coming his way. They all seemed so busy. But, there was one thing that made him confused. How come the yetis were making the toys ?

"I thought elves created the toys," Percy wondered when he finally caught up with the Man in Red. North whispered, "We let them believe that." before moving on. Percy got sidetracked as he watched the elves make some kind of creative decoration of themselves, mainly consisting of winding the Christmas lights around a fellow elf before turning it on, making the elf shocked with electricity. Percy's mouth formed some kind of amused smirk as he realized how ridiculous the elves were. Much more different that the tales.

North appeared next to Percy. "Very nice," He said, sarcastically. "Keep up good work." Percy made a weird grin when he had put together a naughty plan in his mind. He put an arm around Percy's shoulder before dragging the mischievous boy away. On the way to their destination, the two passed a yeti who was carefully painting a robot blue. North frowned, "I don't like it! Paint it red !" The yeti got startled and stood up straight. He looked from North to the batch of robots he had already painted. He said some words that could have been 'What the-?' before slamming his head on the desk and throwing the robot out of the way. North and Percy passed the rest of the yetis and walked into North's office.

The room was a bit more quiet than the workshop. Percy looked around North's office in awe and amazement as he had never been here before. He saw a sculpture of a train track made of ice and a few candles put along the high beams as well as a few other antiques. North took a plate from a shelf. "Fruitcake ?" He asked. Percy shook his head. "Uh, no. Thanks." The Winter Spirit could think of the dust it must have gathered on that shelf. North tossed it aside, seeing that his hospitality isn't working to convince Percy anything. North cracked his knuckles.

"Now it is time to test a friend," He said, dangerously. Percy looked at him, cautious.

"Test?" He whispered to himself. As soon as he did that, the door went shut and was bolted behind him. He looked at it, alarmed. Suddenly, North advanced at him.

"Who are you, Percy Jackson ?" He asked, cornering Percy to the door with every word. Percy's back was against the door and he had no means of escape. Percy let a scared look conquer his face as he looked up at North. "What is your center ?" Percy's eyebrows scrunched together.

"My center ?" He asked, confused.

"If Man In Moon chose you to be a Guardian," North explained with a serious tone. "You must have something very special inside." The Santa Claus backed away, stroking his beard as he tried to find something that could make Percy understand what he was trying to deliver. Suddenly, he remembered that he had just the thing. North walked away and grabbed a Matryoshka doll of himself. "Here," He said, holding it in his hand. "This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little-" North handed the doll to Percy. The boy looked at it. "Go on," North urged. Percy put his staff against a wall before opening the first layer of the doll. It revealed a happy North.

"You are downright jolly?" Percy assumed with a sly smile. North nodded.

"But not just jolly," He said as Percy opened another layer of the doll. "I am also mysterious." Percy raised his eyebrows.

_Didn't expect that _, he thought.

"-And fearless," North continued as Percy opened another layer. " And caring. And at my center-" Percy opened the last layer. It showed North as a baby. Percy rubbed his temples as he tried to form a conclusion.

"There's a tiny little baby," He said, giving up. He looked up at North.

"Look closer," North urged. "What do you see ?" Percy frowned as he looked at the small doll, trying to comprehend what is to be said.

"You have big eyes ?" He tried.

"Yes!" North exclaimed. "Big eyes! Very big-" He grasped Percy's shoulders. "-because they are full of wonder. That is my center." Percy had a smile on his face. "It was what I was born with. Eyes that have only seen the wonder in everything. Eyes that see light on the tree and magic in the air. " The two followed a small toy helicopter as it wondered out of the room. The globe could be seen with it's blinking lights. "Wonder is what I forge into the world. What I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian." North concluded. Percy looked at the doll, sadly. "It is my center," North added. Percy looked up at him as North peered back. "What is yours ?"

Percy avoided North's eyes as he said, "I don't know." North nodded, understanding that they boy hasn't found it yet. His big hand clasped over Percy's small one, encasing the last of the doll in Percy's hand. Percy looked up at him with hope before a shadow of a girl could be seen passing North's window, followed by the hoots of owls. Bunny came hoping by, his expression serious.

"We have a problem, mate," He informed the two. "Trouble at Annabeth's house."

...

North pushed open the door, walking in followed by Bunnymund, Morpheus and Percy. North had on some Russian attire. Yetis were rushing everywhere, chattering busily.

"There is no way, "Percy said as he avoided the swinging arms of some yetis. " that I'm riding in some rickety, old," Percy looked around for the sleigh, his eyes bewildered. "Sleigh," He muttered as the yetis pulled open the doors. The patter of reindeer hooves against the ground could be heard. They seemed restless. A yeti pulled on the reins to drag them out. The reindeer bucked wildly as the yeti tried to calm it down. Percy chuckled as he watched them pass. His eyes widened as he saw the rest of the sleigh. It was so high-tech. It stopped in front of him. Bunny was unknowingly standing next to him. Percy's eyes widened. They also caught the 'Impressed?' look on North's face.

"Okay, one ride but that's it," He said, before getting on. He didn't want to give the satisfaction to North that he was impressed.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," North said, proudly before getting in at the front. Bunny stood at the edge, looking at it with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Bunny, what are you waiting for ?" North asked. Bunny frowned.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate," Bunny struggled to find a reason to not get on. "And safer." He started walking away. North yanked him by the neck.

"Get in!" He said, dropping Bunny on a seat. "Buckle up!" Bunny scrambled to find the seat belts, only to find none. Morpheus laughed silently from behind him.

"Where are the bloody seat belts ?" He asked, horrified. North let out a chuckle.

"Hah, that was just expression !" he said, grabbing onto the reins. "Are we ready ?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, he tugged at the reins, making the reindeer start running; much to a yeti and a couple of elves dismay. Bunny let out a strangled gasp as the force made him sink into his seat. His paw clawed at the hand rest. Percy smirked at the bunny, clearly laughing at his terrified expression. The reindeer ran through an ice tunnel. North was enjoying himself and so was Percy. He felt so alive.

"I hope you like the 'loop-de-loop's, " North shouted over his shoulder. Bunny looked like he was about to barf.

"I do like carrots," He wheezed out, weakly. Morpheus raised his hands in the air, enjoying himself as the sleigh went on the loops. Finally, the sleigh met a ramp and they were soon in the air. Bunny let out a yelp as the sleigh started to even itself in the sky. Percy thought of a mean prank. He jumped up to the top of the sleigh and feigned admiring the view.

"Hey, Bunny," He called as he sat on his haunches. The bunny was trying hard not to puke on the sleigh. "Check out this vie-Whoa!" The spirit flew of the sleigh. Bunny's eyes widened as he let out a cry. He braved himself to look over the edge. When he did, he found Percy lying leisurely on one of the rocket boosters. Percy had an amused expression on his face.

"Aw, you do care," He said, mockingly. Bunny scowled.

"Rag off, you bloody show pony!" He yelled as Percy got back into the sleigh, smirking.

"Hold on, everybody!" Said North as he took out a snow globe. The sleigh lurched and Bunny shut his eyes, whimpering, "I knew I should have taken the tunnels." North looked at the globe, shaking it slightly. "Annabeth's palace." North threw the globe at the air and it erupted into a portal. He gave the reins another tug and the reindeer dived into the portal. They opened up at Annabeth's world. They could see the beautiful scenery and mountains. "What ?" North wondered as he saw black things coming their way. He struggled to keep the sleigh stable. Morpheus made an umbrella to avoid getting hit by the black things. Percy looked around.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" he realized as he watched the black things that looked like horses with bright gleaming eyes 'eat' the tooth fairies. Percy spotted an eagle which was flying in the air, avoiding the horses. Percy saw that there was a horse coming in from behind. He flew up and grasped the eagle by the leg, pulling it down. He set the eagle down.

"Are you okay ?"asked Percy. The eagle let out a strong cry and nodded. The sleigh rode through the palace, chasing after a black horse. North handed Percy the reins.

"Here," he said. "Take hold!" Percy took over as North slashed a sword through the horse. It let go of the things in its mouth. Bunny picked up a case.

"They're stealing the teeth!" He said as he held the case in his paw. Morpheus dabbed his finger in a bit of black that hit his golden coat. Percy got a bit sidetracked as he watched Morpheus frown. North startled him back to the things at hand. They were about to hit a pillar. Percy pulled the reins just in time and they stopped next to it. Percy looked up to see Annabeth chased by a black horse. She was struggling with the sheath of her dagger. Bunny pulled out his boomerang and threw it. The boomerang hit the horse and Annabeth swiftly caught it.

Another horse galloped in, carrying a passenger.

It was none other than Pitch Black.

...

Dun, Dun, Dun!

* * *

**A/N: **

**Here's another chapter. Don't worry, Percabeth moment will come soon. I promise you that. Review!**


	6. Updating News

**Updating News**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this. So, basically, *LOL, do that line in Harry Style's deep voice* this is not a new chapter. Believe me, I hate a chapter tease. Sorry but I had to do this. I probably won't be updating for about *ponders : starting from January until October* a Riordan period. Wait, don't close this just yet.**

**I am not updating for that long because I have to focus on my studies. In October, I have this MEGA HUGE examination that is really important. I have to master more than 10 topics for one subject I am taking. I am taking 9 subjects. So, it's about 90 topics for all. The one subject I am sure I can get an A on is English. This exam is really important to me because I go to a school where religious views is a main priority. It's a special school. While other students at other schools take only 8 topics, my school takes 9 in addition for an extra language. **

**I have to get an A in my religion test and at least pass that extra language test to stay at that school. In my last exam, I got 8As and 1B. Even if that can make sure I stay at the school, I want to get all As because that would make my parents really happy. **

**Next year, I have more activities. I got to become a prefect at school and I would be leading a team of mine to a big competition. In order to win that competition, my teacher wants us to be prepared so she decided to get us to start reading the newspaper daily because the competition tests us on general knowledge. I am the team's leader so that adds the pressure. **

**One of the reason for my 'not updating' is that my muse aka Owl keeps disappearing. Every time I am not on the computer, she presses on that she wants to make me update. When I log on to this site, she instantly disappears. I get these random urges to make a story and you can tell the results. Right now, I feel like I wanna do another take on the 'Superstar!Percabeth' thing. I blame the owl! ****The only story I will be updating daily is 'England's Greatest Era' because I have a co writer so it'll be easier. **

**All I want you guys to do is hang on and don't forget about me or my stories. Maybe I'll do the occasional updates if I am up for it but just promise me that you'll still stay as my loyal reader. One of my greatest fears is that you'll get a wrong impression of me and ignore me. Seriously, I am self conscious. I love you guys so much but this is super important for my future. What's important for my future is important to you because I could get a meltdown and not update at all. **

**My spectacle's power has increased up to 550. So, I am taking a break from looking at the computer. By the way, I watched Pitch Perfect and it was hilarious. The songs were awesome. Back to the topic. **

**I PROMISE that I will update as soon as my exam week is over. Some good news is that the people taking the test will get to start the holidays a week earlier so I will give more updates by then. **

**You know, writing this is really making me sad because I can't give you joys through writing. Anyway, sorry if I've disappointed you, I never really wanted to but this thing comes. Heads up : In 2015, I have an exam that is more important. It will determine my future and which university to go to. So, by then, it'll probably be worse.**

**You guys should at least appreciate that I am at least telling you. Any other author would update after the longest time and then apologize but I wanted to give you a heads up. I didn't want to leave you hanging. At least, there is hope that I might update. About a 10% chance in every month except for September and October. I appreciate that you guys will probably review and say good luck. **

**I have a challenge for you guys. **

**I want you guys to leave a review on October 4th, 2013 (my birthdate). That'll show me that you guys are still there for me and waiting. **

**Anyway, I have to go so see you next time.**

**Much Love,**

**Amy**


	7. Updating News 2

**Updating News 2**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this new one. **

**School started recently and the teachers were quick to tell us what we were going to go through for the year. My batch of friends are the last people to take that exam because the government found a 'better' way to educate the students. So, they have high expectations for us. Last year, only 99 people got straight As. That is lower when compared to the year before that where 101 people got straight As. My batch has 191 students so people want about more than 70% to pass. The teachers started with their usual lines, "You all know that you are the last batch to take this exam, right ?" Honestly, does that make us feel better ? No! We feel more pressured. **

**Then, my Life Studies or whatever you call the subject where you study about the basic skills for survival in life like sewing and cooking; told us about the projects we had to do. We had to do electronics and also build a wooden stationary case. Problem is, we have to finish before July and the results must be beautiful because the critics are really cranky. Plus, it is like 40% of our marks for the exam. Then, our trial is in August. Our real exam is in October. I have a monthly exam in March and June. Plus, prefect duty is getting more serious because my history teacher is also the teacher who deals with the prefects and discipline stuff. Basically, when she walked into the class, she expected us to be more polite and have manners. She also asked us what we often heard about her.**

**A kid in my class said that people described her as strict. And then, the teacher asked me. Conversation went like this :**

**T: So, Amy; what have you heard about me?**

**Me: Um *tries to remember what I heard when seniors told me about this teacher.* They told me that you are a great teacher.**

**T: So, that's suppose to be a compliment ? *class starts to smile bit by bit***

**Me: Yes. But the seniors also told me that you were into politics. **

**T: That's because our topic has politics.**

**Unfortunately for me, I didn't know that. Luckily, my little line broke the ice between us (the class) and the teacher. **

**So, yeah. I really have to devote my time to school and I don't know when I'll be updating. Also, I have this little idea bunny which keeps popping up. Spoiler: You'll see another Stardom!Percabeth story from me after October. **

**So, to the little guest reviewer on my Rise of The Guardians (PJO) story; report what you want. But let me tell you this, if you are hell-bent into being a goody two shoes on this site, I suggest you comment on a lot of other stories like mine. I mean, there are thousands of stories on this site who leave author's notes as a chapter or do a PJO version of a story. Why not report them too ? Why stalk mine ? At least I am nice enough to delete the author's note when I want to post a new story chapter. By the way, if you can report me of doing something like that, then just tell me your username. If you aren't a chicken, you won't be afraid to reveal who you are. I am merely adapting the story to the PJO fandom. It is not a crossover because Jack Frost and Percy Jackson did not meet. I merged them together so technically, it is not a crossover, I will change the plot line a bit. It's not like FF would get sued or anything. **

**Sorry but I needed to get that off of my chest. **

**Just remember after 2015, I will update more because I will have graduated already. Just 2 more years guys...**

**Love,**

**Amy**


End file.
